The Magic Of Ordinary Days
by BluEyeDreamer
Summary: The summer after 6th year Hermione invites Ron and Harry to spend the summer with her. So0o much better than it sounds I promise! Ok I hate summeriesLets jsut say I'm a diehard RWHG fan! Read, review, and enjoy!
1. That Little Kind of Wonderful

**The Magic Of Ordinary Days**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea of my story! All credit goes to the wonderful JK Rowling – HBP is coming out on July 16! YaY!_

Author's Note: Hey! This is my first fan fic, and I really hope you like it! This is basically and introduction to the story and it'll get a lot better in further chapters I promise! You might find this familiar because I published it under another title a few months back but with school and everything things got really busy and I didn't have the time for it but now I'm back and better than ever! I'll keep writing if I get reviews to keep me going! Please read, review, and enjoy! 3

**Chapter 1**

**That Little Kind of Wonderful**

_The more things change, the more they stay the same. I'm not sure who the first person was who said that. Probably Shakespeare. Maybe I'll look it up sometime. But at the moment, it's the sentence that best explains a flaw of mine: my inability to change. _

_Sometimes things like this just come to you, you know. Just lying in bed there, minding your own business I just start thinking… and sometimes I just can't stop. I don't think I'm alone in this. The more I get to know other people, the more I realize it's kind of everyone's flaw. Staying exactly the same for as long as possible, standing perfectly still... It feels safer somehow. And if you are suffering, at least the pain is familiar. Because if you took that leap of faith, went outside the box, did something unexpected... Who knows what other pain might be out there, waiting for you. Chances are it could be even worse. But then, as you think deeper into the question: the pain could get worse… or not… it might turn into something better, turn into something you didn't expect at all. _

_So you maintain the status quo. Choose the road already traveled and it doesn't seem that bad. Not as far as flaws go. You're not a drug addict. You're not killing anyone... except maybe yourself a little. _

_When we finally do change, I don't think it happens like an earthquake or an explosion, where all of a sudden we're like this different person. I think it's smaller than that, a lot smaller. The kind of thing most people wouldn't even notice unless they looked at us really close. Which, thank God, they never do. _

_But you notice it. Inside you that change feels like a world of difference. And you hope this is it. This is the person you get to be forever... that you'll never have to change again_.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly as the sun made its way through a thin break in her shades. She was still in that wake-up state. You know, that place in between awake and dreaming where it seems as if the world is perfect for just that moment. That's where Hermione does most of her thinking. Although most of the time, it's not about her flaws or her schoolwork as one might think, most of the time it's about a certain ginger haired Weasley.

Hermione always knew deep inside she had a thing for Ron, and according to some questionable sources (a.k.a Parviti and Lavender) he had a thing for her too. But she doubted it, they were just mates right? First of all he was very good looking, Quidditch had definitely done him some good, it built him up very well, and he was not the skinny little red haired boy she criticized on the train in their first year. In her mind, Hermione always saw Ron with someone much prettier than herself. Second of all, if he really did like her, why hadn't he admitted it to her? They were 16 years old for Merlin's sake! And Ron had no problem admitting his feelings when they quarreled, which was to Hermione, something she somewhat enjoyed. So Hermione thought Ron could never like her as more than just a best friend. But then again… why hadn't _she_ admitted her feelings to anyone other than herself?

It was the summer after sixth year and Hermione had only been home for 10 days (yes she was counting!) and she had already began to miss Ron and Harry. They are her best friends and she misses them, that's not too unusual right? Well lets just say Harry's her best friend, and Ron's just… sweet and funny and caring and gorgeous and those blue eyes! For Hermione the list was endless.

At ten o'clock Hermione rolled out of bed, her mind racing, but in a good way. She decided she couldn't take it any more. She decided that she was going to ask her parents if Ron and Harry could come and spend the summer at her house.

"Good morning," Hermione said to her parents as she made her way into the Granger's large kitchen.

"Good morning love," her father said. He was standing by the stove coking pancakes, Hermione's favorite breakfast.

Hermione sat down across from her mother at the table and her father began serving the family breakfast. Hermione dug right into her stack of pancakes with syrup trickling down the sides.

"Hermione," her mother said in between bites of her pancakes, "As you know your father and I have had a lot of work lately and we have decided that we both need a bit of a break."

"So," her father continued, "we have decided to take a cruise. Just the two of us."

"Now we know you have only been home from school for barley two weeks…" Mrs. Granger said trailing off.

"But love, we thought maybe you could invite Harry and Ron over for the time we'll be gone." Mr. Granger said.

_Yes! _Hermione thought._ How great would it be to have Ron and Harry here for the summer – without my parents! I really do love my parents but they have been working hard and deserve a break… and it's awesome that their break benefits me! _

"Well I think that's great! I was going to ask you if I could invite Ron and Harry for the summer anyways seeing that they've never been here before." Hermione replied happily as she began to clear the table. "I'm going to owl them right now!"

She ran upstairs right to her room. Hermione flopped down right onto her navy comforter with gold stars, moons, and suns, pulled out a quill and parchment from her bedside table and scrawled quickly:

_Harry-_

_How has your summer been? I hope everything is going well at the Dursley's! I have some great news, my parents are going on a vacation just the two of them and they said while they are gone I could have you and Ron over for the summer! I hope you can stay! Owl back ASAP!_

_Love From,_

_Hermione_

And to Ron, it required just a bit more thought:

_Ron-_

_I hope your summer has been going well mine has been alright so far. I was wondering if you wanted to come spend the summer at my house. My parents are going on a vacation for just the two of them and they said I could invite you and Harry for the summer. Owl back as soon as you can. I really want you to come!_

_Love, _

_Hermione _

Please let him be able to come! She said to herself before spritzing Ron's letter with her favorite perfume. She didn't know why she did that, it just seemed like the right thing to do. Hermione tied the letters to Apricot, the owl she got for her sixteenth birthday, and sent her off.

"Hermione," her mother called from the bottom of the staircase, "come down here a minute will you!"

"Yeah Mum, what is it?"

"Well how would you like to come on a bit of a shopping spree with me? I would like some new clothes for the cruise, and you could use some new summer clothes. In school you don't get to wear summer outfits anyway, and I'm sure your friends would like to see you in something different ay?" Mrs. Granger said with an odd smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah that sounds like fun." Besides, Hermione thought _it'll keep my mind off waiting for Ron's and Harry's replies. And maybe I can find an outfit that to make Ron notice me as more than just his best mate…_

Author's Note: So how'd ya like it? Good, bad, should I keep going… I really want to! So please review! You know you want to! 3 BluEyeDreamer


	2. Moonlight Skies and Cherry Pies

**The Magic Of Ordinary Days**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of my story. All of the credit goes to the talented JK Rowling!

_Author's Notes: First off thanks so much for all of the encouraging reviews! I appreciate every single one of them! So my plan for this fan fic is to hopefully put up one chapter a week. How's that sound? I busy with lots of stuff right now (but when am I not!) so I am going to hopefully keep to this schedule until school lets out – only a few more weeks YaY! I know this one came up after less than a week, but I couldn't wait to get up another chapter! One last note I'm sorry I kinda fell off the face of the earth for a while there but now I back, better than ever! (hopefully)_

**Chapter 2**

**Moonlight Skies and Cherry Pies**

Shopping sprees with her mother - not an activity Hermione did much. But she had to admit, it was quite fun. The two Granger girls went to so many different stores (A/N: normally I like to use specifics, but I don't know what types of stores they have in England and I don't want to give false info! Sry) and by the time they were in the last store, a small boutique, Hermione thought _how could some girls do this all the time! But oh my gosh it's sure fun!_

"So what do you think of this one for you?" Mrs. Granger said as she held up a light turquoise mini skirt with a brown strappy tank top with the same color flower pinned to it.

"Ohh it's very pretty," Hermione said as she took the outfit from her mother, "and what do you think about this one for you?" Hermione held up a coral a-line cut dress to her mother.

"It's gorgeous." Her mother said as she spun around with the dress held up to her. "Well what do you think? How about we just get these and go before I spend _all_ my money!"

"Yes, I think that's a great idea!" Hermione said happily.

In the car Hermione and her mother made small talk most of the way home. Hermione thought _should I bring up my feelings about Ron with my mother? I think she would be happy for me, and I know she loves Ron, but with the cruise and all she might not let him stay, if he can even stay, and that could lead to some awkward talks… I don't know… _Hermione's thoughts were broken by the sound of her mother's voice.

"Now I want you to know you father and I trust you very much. You are such a smart girl and this summer I just want you to have fun. Your sixteen years old already…" Mrs. Granger said and sniffed as she trailed off pulling into the Granger's brick driveway.

"Oh Mum, don't worry about me a bit. I want you and Dad to have a great vacation." Hermione said as she leaned over to give her mother a hug before getting out of the car.

"Alright, it's just you're by baby, and your growing up so fast!" she said as Hermione opened the car door, "Okay well we're definitely going to have to do this again sometime," her mother said laughing, "you're an excellent shopper!"

"Thanks Mum," Hermione said, and left it at that.

Just as Hermione brought her numerous bags of new clothing into her room, Apricot pecked at the window above her desk. _Perfect timing_ she thought as she opened the window to let her brown spotted owl in. _Okay whose to open first? Well lets do Harry first because I want to make sure he is doing okay. Oh what am I thinking I really want to do Harry's letter first because I … well I don't know lets just get to it then._

The real reason Hermione didn't want to open Ron's letter first was because she was nervous to see what he wrote. She knew it probably wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary, but sometimes when you want something so bad, and when it's so close it makes you feel like waiting. Sometimes the feeling of apprehension just appeals to you more than the feeling of knowing what is really there, because what if what's really there isn't what you had hoped… but other times it can be the greatest feeling in the world just knowing someone cares, and wants to make you smile.

_Hermione-_

_You have no idea how my summer has been! Guess what? I am not living with the Dursley's for the summer. I thought this summer was going to be just like the rest and when I got your letter, I was planning on coming, but then out of the blue Mad Eye Moody showed up at the Dursley's in the middle of the day! He told them that I was to come with him to do interning for school! And of course Uncle Vernon was scared, and let me go! I'm very sorry that I can' t make it to see you for the summer but this is such a great experience! I hope you understand! Have a great summer. I guess it'll just be you and Ron! _

_-Harry_

Hermione was happy for Harry. It seemed he was very excited about something, and after Sirius died he was just not the same. He had gotten a lot better, she had to admit, but she was thrilled that he was away from the Dursley's for the summer, and doing something he enjoyed. It was even a bonus that what he was doing is educational, and would benefit him later in life. While she was on the thought of Harry, Hermione decided to write him back right then. (although in her heart she just wanted to stall).

_Harry-_

_I am so happy for you! I think it's great that you don't have to spend the summer with the Dursley's! Don't be sorry one bit that you can't spend the summer with me! I'm glad you are doing something I know you love, and it's educational too! Have a great summer and be sure to write!_

_Love From,_

_Hermione_

Now to Ron's letter. Hermione thought _oh my god I never thought of Harry not being able to come before. Now it might just be me and Ron alone, in my house, all by ourselves, alone, in my house… Not that that could entirely be a bad thing… But who knows, he might not even be able to come. Now Hermione stop stalling, just open the letter already. It's just Ron, you've known him forever stop stressing it's just a letter!_ Hermione pulled the piece of parchment off Apricot, and opened it up. Written in Ron's messy but recognizable scrawl was:

_'Mione-_

_I think it would be great for us to spend the summer at your house! I guess you already heard Harry's news so I guess it will only be the two of us. I'll have Dad work your fireplace into the floo network. _

_-Ron_

Short and sweet, and it would be just like Ron to forget mentioning when he should arrive. Hermione could sense Ron in his letter even thought it was short, and she thought she could smell Ron's cologne, like he was standing right there with her. And although she wouldn't admit it, she loved when Ron referred to her as 'Mione. It sounded sweet and innocent, and it made her feel special.

She glanced at the picture of her, Ron, and Harry on her desk. It was taken during a Hogsmade trip during fifth year sometime. It was snowing lightly and all three of them were smiling and waving. Hermione was in the middle, she remembered it was cold that day so both of the boys had their arms around her. Harry, friendly, having his arm around her shoulders, but Ron, he had his arm around her waist. Her favorite part of the picture was the frame, Ron gave it to her for her 15th birthday, it was silver, and engraved were the words Friends Through Thick And Thin.

Hermione thought of how she loved those quick moments when she was that close to Ron. She thought of how she would love for her and Ron to be in that position again…

"Hermione come down for dinner love," Her father called interrupting her thoughts.

"Alright," she said, "I'll be down in a minute!"

Hermione grabbed a slip of parchment from a drawer in her desk, and wrote to Ron quickly.

_Ron- _

_That's great that you are able to come spend the summer with me! It'll be just the two of us but it'll be just as much fun. My parents are leaving at eight, so it would be great if you could arrive around 7:30pm._

_Love From,_

_Hermione_

Dinner that night at the Grangers was filled with talk of Hermione's parents trip, and all of the different opportunities of things to do on the cruise. At this Hermione was a bit sad but then it all went away when she thought of how it would be just her and Ron.

"So what time did you tell Harry and Ron to arrive tomorrow?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Well about that," Hermione replied, "Harry isn't going to be able to come. He is interning with Mad Eye Moody for the summer. So it's just going to be Ron and I."

Hermione gazed down into her plate pretending her potatoes were very interesting. She was a little nervous to what her parents would say to only one boy staying with her rather than two.

"Okay then what time did you tell Ron to arrive?" Mrs. Granger said without even a break in the air.

"I told him to arrive about 7:30 since the two of you are leaving at eight."

"That sounds just fine honey," Mrs. Granger said.

"Now," her father said.

_Oh my god! What is he going to say I hope he isn't going to give me one of the talks!_

However, to Hermione's relief her father continued with, "Tell me about this internship Harry is doing. And who is this man called Mad Eye Moody?"

The second she heard those words Hermione felt instantly relieved. For the rest of the meal she made small talk staying away from all subjects that could relate to her being home alone with Ron.

The next day felt like eternity for Hermione. She did everything she could to stop thinking about the moment when Ron would arrive. She didn't know why she was so nervous about this it was_ only_ Ron. But maybe that was it. _It was only Ron. _It's kind of a crazy thing, how one person, the mire thought of one soul can change everything, making how you _are _seem the world a difference. You begin thinking of things you hadn't always thought about before, and your mind just sort of drifts away for a moment getting wrapped up in another's existence. And when you might not even realize is that person, that one soul you were so wrapped up in is the same one who eventually brings you back.

It was just about five o'clock, and Hermione decided to take a long hot shower to keep her mind off of things. When she got out, almost an hour later, she decided to change into one of the new outfits she bought while shopping with her mother. Hermione decided on a pair of olive cargo capris, and a beige cami with the same olive lace. After pulling her wet hair, which was still as wild and curly as ever, back into a loose side ponytail, she surveyed herself in the mirror in her bedroom.

_I think I look pretty good. _Hermione thought, _I don't think it's too much on the first day I'll be seeing Ron. _By the time she was done getting ready, it was still only 6:30pm, Ron won't be here for at least another hour.

Hermione wondered down into the Granger's large kitchen and absent-mindedly took out one of her mother's many cookbooks. It was definitely in the Granger genes. Cooking. They all loved to do it. And for Hermione it was something she did when she was nervous or stressed out. During the week before her first trip to Hogwarts, she baked a pumpkin pie, two cakes, and a dozen chocolate chip cookies! So, to pass the time until Ron arrived, Hermione began making one of her favorites, a cherry pie.

She figured it would be a nice dessert for her and Ron to share while they were catching up with how their summers have been so far. And to get into her "cooking zone" as her mother liked to call it, Hermione turned up the radio, and began singing along to her favorite songs while doing her cooking. But, as Hermione usually did while cooking she lost track of time. She had finished the pie, and was putting it into the oven, while rocking out one of her favorite songs "I Don't Want To Be" by Gavin DeGraw.

_I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately _

_All I have to do is stick with me and my piece of mind_

_I'm trying to look around whose wondering what I gotta do or who I'm supposed to be _

_I don't want to be anything other than me!_

Hermione sang as she turned around while wiping her hands off with a towel. As she looked up, she saw Ron standing there up against the wall with his arms crossed and a sly grin upon his face. Her jaw dropped.

"A fine performance by Miss Hermione Granger!" Ron said clapping with a wide grin.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said loudly, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough to see you perform the chorus," Ron continued "and… I don't want you to be anything other than what you are either," he said as he took his thumb and gently wiped a bit of baking powder from Hermione's cheek. To him she looked absolutely beautiful, her hair was still pulled back, but little curls were now gently framing her face.

The two just stood there for a moment as if frozen in time. But the sound of Mr. and Mrs. Granger loudly talking and bringing their suitcases down the stairs snapped Hermione and Ron back into reality. They both blushed and quickly adverted their eyes from each other.

"Why hello Ron," Mrs. Granger said, "I didn't even hear you come in. Now we have to be going, but Ron, while you're here I expect you to make yourself completely at home do you hear?"

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Granger I will," Ron replied.

_Oh I love the sound of his voice. There's just something about it that makes me feel so safe. And wow he looks tan (as tan as a red headed freckled Weasley can get) and that blue muscle shirt looks so good on him, mmm, it brings out his eyes and shows his muscles. Quidditch has really done him well… Oh my god Hermione stop doing this! He's your best friend for Merlin's sake and what happened before, it probably wasn't ment to take my breath away anyway… it's just Ron._

"And Ron," Mr. Granger said in a serious tone.

_Oh no here it comes, he's going to say something about sex!_

"You are staying in my house with my love, my only daughter, and I want you to remember one thing quite clear,"

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what the bloody hell is he going to say to him?_

Mr. Granger continued without even cracking the slightest grin, "This is the last summer before her last year at Hogwarts, and I want you to make sure my daughter has the best damn summer of her life!"

Ron was awestruck; it was if he didn't know where his voice was so he did the next best thing. He nodded and gave Mr. Granger a firm handshake.

"You kids have fun now," Mrs. Granger said, breaking the silence, "and if anything comes up the number to reach us is on the refrigerator."

Both her parents gave Hermione a hug and kiss, and with that, they were out the door. Hermione led the way back into the kitchen, trying to make it as un-awkward as possible.

"So how has your summer been so far and how is everyone?" Hermione said as she started cleaning up the messy kitchen.

"Well everyone's been quite busy actually." Ron said, and to her surprise, he even began helping her clean up the kitchen. "The joke shop has been doing really well lately and Mum is starting to see the twins side of the whole thing. Ginny is interning at Witch Weekly for the summer, and has been doing a lot of writing lately. Bill and Charlie came to visit for a few days after the end of the term, and they are both busy with work. Charlie even brought along his girlfriend, and they were all over each other the whole time. Mum says they're in love, and we might even see a wedding in the future."

"Wow, that sounds great! It seems like everyone is doing their own thing right now." Hermione said. Ron didn't even mention Percy, so she thought now wouldn't be the time to bring him up.

"Yeah…" Ron said trailing off.

Just then, the timer on the oven went off and made both of them jump.

"Oh it's ready!" Hermione said happily as she opened the oven to remove her cherry pie.

"That looks delicious." Ron said poking his finger in some cherry filling that was seeping out from the crust.

Hermione slapped Ron playfully on the arm, "Don't you touch that until it's cooled!"

"Too late!" Ron said licking his finger with a smile.

"Well now that you've already starting eating my pie," Hermione said with a laugh, "lets go on the back deck and eat it."

"Sounds good to me."

Hermione and Ron made their way through the French doors out of the kitchen leading out onto the deck. There were no lights on the Granger's wooden deck, but tonight, no lights were needed. There was the moon, glowing and full. It lit the starry sky better than any lamp could, and from the Granger's backyard far off in the distance, you could see the beautiful skyline of the city of London.

In the background, the radio was still playing. One of Hermione's favorite old songs came on, "Dancin' in the Moonlight".

_We get it almost every night when that moon is big and right it's such a super natural delight everybody's dancin' in the moonlight…_

"Wow this view is amazing, I never knew you could see all of this from your backyard." Ron said locking his deep blue eyes with Hermione's chocolate brown ones.

_Dancin' in the moonlight everybody's feeling women right it's such a fine and natural sight everybody's dancin' in the moonlight…_

"Yeah, I guess living here your entire life leads you to forget how beautiful this all really is." They still had their eyes locked for the second time that night, and she couldn't say she didn't enjoy every second of it.

With the picturesque scene and the music playing in the background, everything seemed perfect, it was one of those moments that although no one spoke, it didn't feel one bit awkward, one of those moments where you wish you could freeze it and relive it forever. And to think their summer had just started… with a moonlight sky and cherry pie.

_Dancin' in the moonlight everybody's feeling women right it's such a fine and natural sight everybody's dancin' in the moonlight_

_Dancin' in the moonlight everybody's feeling women right it's such a fine and natural sight everybody's dancin' in the moonlight_

_Dancin' in the moonlight everybody's feeling women right it's such a fine and natural sight __everybody's dancin' in the moonlight_

_Dancin' in the moonlight everybody's feeling women right it's such a fine and natural sight __everybody's dancin' in the moonlight._

Author's Note: Wow that was a long one! But I can't help it sometimes I just start going and I can't stop! But it's a Friday night and I already went out tonight! I really hoped you enjoyed it. I know it was a littlebit fluffy and I hope they weren't out of character too much. But don't worry, they won't be in perfect world for ever! Please review and tell me what you think, and if there's anything you think/want to happen. And who knows, I might even write from you ideas! So please review!

Luv Ya! XOXO

BluEyeDreamer


	3. Cinnamon and Fairy Wheels

**The Magic Of Ordinary Days**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea of my story! All credit goes to the talented JK Rowling: )

_Author's Note: Wow! I want to say thank you so much for all the encouraging reviews! You have no idea (well actually some of you do!) how good it makes a writer feel when they get positive feedback from their work! It just makes my day! So thank you all so much and please keep the reviews coming! And __emilychristinad the song is called "Dancin' in the Moonlight" and it is by Toploader! I just luv that song… it makes me smile: ) XOXO _

_P.S. Warning! This chapter is different from my chapter 3 the first version of this story! Hope you like it! But don't worry, that fluffy stuff from version 1 will definitely be a part of this story!_

**Cinnamon and Fairy Wheels **

**Chapter 3**

Hermione woke up the next morning as usual, although this morning, she was thinking of the previous nights events. _Well I think Ron's first night here went pretty well. But oh my god, I can't believe he caught me singing! Oh well maybe the sight got him… no Hermione! Don't think of it that way! He's your best mate, but then again, the way he looked into my eyes last night… no, it was probably nothing. He's just your best mate, just your best mate… who you just happen to be in love with! Wait! Love? I just admitted I loved him… no I can' t, I don't… do I?_

Hermione felt herself get out of bed, and wander down the hallway to the bathroom. She was still wrapped up in her thoughts, and didn't come back into reality until she felt herself smack into something a bit wet, but firm. Then she looked up.

"Ron!" Hermione said suddenly realizing what she had just run into. "Er, umm, good morning."

"Umm yeah," Ron said feverishly, "Er I mean good morning to you too."

"Okay umm, I… I'm going to take a shower." She said pointing awkwardly towards the bathroom.

"Yeah well, I guess I'll see you in a bit then." Ron said uncomfortably scratching his head and headed back towards the guest room.

Hermione just stood there for a moment to process what had just happened. It was an awkward moment for the both of them if there ever was one. Hermione was only wearing a little pair of shorts and a tank top, and Ron, he was only wearing a towel!

Hermione rushed into the bathroom quickly, shut the door. She leaned against it, and slid down until she felt herself hit the cold tile of the bathroom floor. _Oh my god! I just ran into Ron and he was practically naked! But oh he smelled so good; that kind of smell that just smell like clean. No cologne just soap and the smell of his aftershave… oh it's so good. But wait! He saw me in this! Why on earth would I have worn my skimpiest pair of pajamas to bead when I knew damn well Ron was here! I was defiantly not thinking last night!_ But all throughout her shower, she could only think of the sight of Ron in a towel and the way he smelled.

She had showered and got dressed, in just a pair of jeans and a plain light blue halter-top. Because she wasn't still wasn't able to do magic outside of school, she had to tame her wild curls the muggle way. Although when she was done, her hair looked great; her curls were tight and fell naturally a few inches past her shoulders.

Hermione made her way down the stairs, and to her surprise, there was Ron in her kitchen. He was apparently trying to make a pot of coffee with their standard muggle coffee pot. She laughed aloud when she saw him trying to put the coffee beans into the pot and not the filter.

Hermione came up behind him laughing, "Need a little help there?"

"Umm well you see I was just trying to make us some coffee to have this morning," Ron said.

"Okay that sounds good, but here do it like this." Hermione explained as she showed Ron the proper way to make coffee in her coffee pot.

Ron and Hermione sat down at the kitchen table. Hermione couldn't resist thinking about how good Ron looked this morning, fully clothed, not in just a towel. He was wearing kaki shorts with lots of pockets on them, and an emerald green t-shirt that was just tight enough to show his biceps, but giving him breathing room as well. His flaming hair was still a little wet from the shower, but she loved the way his hair fell just that right way to make him look amazing.

"So… first thing that comes to your mind of what muggles do around here, go!" Ron said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Umm… Umm…" Hermione said with a slight loss for words, something that rarely happened to her, "Movies."

"Movies?"

"Yes, it's a muggle thing." Hermione explained, "You go to the cinema and there are various movies playing. You choose the one you want to see, then you go into a big room with a huge screen and lots of seats."

"Hmmm… okay, lets go to the cinnamon then."

"It's _Cinema_ Ron. Alright, but I was thinking I could give you a tour of the city, I mean there are so many educational places that you've never had the chance to experience," Hemione said briskly, "I mean there's the Art Museum and Bindings, one of my favorite muggle bookstores and Angelo's Ancient Artifacts shop, oh! And I heard there was a plant viewing show at the city square in this weekend."

Hermione spoke rapidly and was slightly out of breath when she finished speaking. She still had the morning's events on her mind, still feeling a bit embarrassed. But, she thought to herself _I just have to put this morning behind me, Ron's doing it, why cant I? Come on Hermione you need to grow up a little!_

"Whoa there!" Ron said laughing, and remembering what Hermione's father had told him, "'Mione, all of those things sound very beneficial to my education, but come on lets just have fun while I'm here! At least for a few days!"

"Well okay I guess we good go… if you really want to." Hermione said, "I didn't really _have_ anything planned for today, and I haven't gone to the movies in a long time, so I think it'd be fun."

"Yeah, and I haven't been to the movies in… well in ever unless you count the time Mum made me go to the Which Weekly Wonder Theater, but I doubt the actors come out of the screen and start making the audience part of the production! I remember that was the summer when I was about 8 and the man on the stage picked me to be like some sort of animal or something… but that wasn't even the worst bit of it all… he thought I was a girl! Can you believe that? But man if the muggle movies are anything like that no way are you getting me to go! We can go to that tree show or whatever it was!"

"No!" Hermione said laughing, "It's not like that at all!"

_Ron, yeah…_ Hermione thought. _He was still her Ron the same goofy red haired boy she met when they were a mere 11 years old… so different then… but then not… in a weird sort of cosmic way the both of them were exactly the same. He wasn't going to change… not her Ron._

"Okay then," Ron said, "But Hermione I'm warning you if anyone comes out of that screen and touches me or makes me act like an animal, you'll never here the end of it."

"Well I think we should walk because the theater is only a few blocks from here and its such a nice day!" Hermione said.

"Sure, whatever you want to do," Ron said in reply.

So they were on the way back to the way things used to be. The way things were when there was no such thing as tension, and wanting. When even though Ron and Hermione knew they had feelings for each other, they were easy to hide. Easy to forget, easy to shove in the back of that closet with all of their other "dirty laundry".

As the two walked up the stairs to the cinema, Ron said, "So what type of movies do they have here?"

But before Hermione could answer he remembered something about muggle theaters his Mum told him once told him. _They're where muggles take their girls on dates. And remember always let the girl pick the movie and you pay! _Was the reason Hermione suggested the movies because she wanted to be on a date with him? Then the voices of Fred and George popped into his head as well _Oh yeah mate muggles do some major snogging in movie theaters 'cause it's dark. Make sure to sit in the back though so the workers don't catch you! _No was did Hermione have the intention of snogging him during the movie. Not that he wouldn't mind it…

"Ron, Ron are you listening to me? Hello, Ron?" Hermione was looking him right in the eye.

"What… umm… sorry… I was just spacing off a bit."

"You asked me what movies there were. I don't really know what are the really good ones are that are out. But I remember my Mum saying she wanted to see this one… it's sort of a comedy I think. But I thought you might find it amusing because there's supposed to be 'magic' and 'wizards' and 'fairies'. It's the third one down on the list." Hermione pointed to the large screen hanging from the top of the theater's ceiling.

"Yeah…" Ron said laughing, "This should be interesting."

Ron remembered what his mum, Fred, and George had said to him. He paid for the show, but not without a fair fight from Hermione. The only bad part was when he went to pay he had a little trouble handling muggle money, but he managed. But as part of their little agreement, Hermione paid for the snacks. So there they were Hermione and Ron alone in the dark movie theater…

_Don't you know those fairy tales tell a lie… real love in real life doesn't have to be flawless; every little piece of that puzzle doesn't always fit perfectly… love can be rough around the edges and tattered at the seams; but baby if it's good enough for you it's good enough for me._

Hermione and Ron both squinted as they stepped out of the movie theater and into the bright sunlight. They air was sticky and hot. There were small puffs of cloud scattered throughout the sky.

"So what did you think of the muggle cinema?" Hermione said as they began their descent down the concrete stairs of the theater.

"Well that movie," Ron said laughing, "that was bloody insane! I mean come on! Do these damn muggles really think we're like that? And that magic, excuse me, 'abra cadabra'! What the hell is that?"

Hermione and Ron started heading back towards her house. But to be able to show Ron more of the town, they took the long way home.

"Yeah, but did you see, there were lots of people there. So I guess it's kind of hard to explain Ron, but muggles like that sort of thing."

And Hermione was right, muggles did like "that sort of thing" but as their conversation of the movie progressed, the both of them failed to mention anything _about_ all the people that were there… mostly young couples… hand holding, snogging, let-me-pretend-to-yawn-so-I-can-put-my arm-around-you couples. Or the fact that there were quite a few hot and heavy kissing scenes between the main characters, and a few partly nude shots. Embarrassing for the two yes… but they pretended like they never happened.

"Oh my god! What the bloody hell is that?" Ron said stepping back and looking a little scared. He was pointing to a huge metal machine that looked kind of like a spider. "Hermione there's people on that thing! Do you think it's hurting them! Maybe this is the work of You-Know-Who!"

"Oh Ron!" Hermione said just about down on her side laughing.

"Hermione this could be serious! And look there's another one over there! Those muggles are strapped into those metal seats! And that thing just keeps going around and around! The people, the people are screaming"

Hermione had to hold the side of Ron's arm to keep herself from falling over, "Ron, no! We're at a carnival!"

"A what?"

By this time Hermione started to wipe the tears of laughter from her eyes and calmed herself down.

"A carnival Ron, muggles come here to have fun. They usually have one here during June but I totally forgot about it! And those metal things are carnival rides! People are screaming out of happiness Ron, not because they are in danger!"

"Oh," Ron said feeling his ears turn red after hearing Hermione's explanation.

"Ooo Ron, we should stop in! Carnivals are so much fun and I'm guessing you've never been to one before so come on lets go!" And before Ron had the chance to reply, Hermione was dragging him into the entrance.

"Yeah… so what do we do here?" Ron said in a non-enthusiastic monotone. He still felt embarrassed from the little scene he had just made.

"Well, umm wow. I mean we could go on rides, play games, get something to eat…"

"Umm how bout a game then." Ron was getting out of his embarrassment stage a little, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to go on a ride just yet.

"Okay, but Ron just so you know, most carnival games are just a scam for the company to get your money. I mean I've never won one before."

"Well we'll just have to change that then won't we," Ron said with confidence.

Hermione and Ron wondered around the carnival until Ron found the game he wanted to play. With this game you had to throw a large ball into a hoop that was only about and inch bigger than the ball itself, making it almost impossible to win.

"'Mione, this one, I think I'm gonna do this one right here."

"This one?" Hermione said weekly, she knew this game, it was not easy to win but she didn't want to tell Ron he couldn't do it, so she just let it go.

"Alright, gimme one player, one player's all I need, 3 pounds three balls, only takes one ball in to win!" The man working that carnival game looked oddly familiar with his large belly and unclean, unshaven face, but Ron was smiling now and thought nothing of it.

"Yeah, that ball is just about the size of a quaffle and the hoop the goal post." Ron paid the man at the stand and was given three balls to try and throw through the hoop.

Ron stood back at the line with Hermione watching carefully. He got lines up and set, but for some reason, he was taking an awfully long time to put the ball through the hoop. By now a small crowd of people was starting to form to watch this tall ginger haired kid put a ball through a hoop.

Pl_ease let him make it, come on Ron you can do it, do it for me Hermione_ thought. But then like it was nothing Ron put the ball through the hoop, one, two, all three balls right in a row.

The man working the game looked very surprised at this, like no one has ever won _his_ carnival game before. But reluctantly he told Ron to choose whatever prize he wanted.

"'Mione, go ahead and pick whatever you want"

"Ron are you sure, I mean you won the game…"

"Yeah, come on, pick out which ever one you want."

Hermione picked out a foot tall brown bear with a bow the color of Ron's hair, bright reddish orange. The crowd cleared and Hermione, Ron, and the teddy bear walked to look around at the fair.

"See, I told you 'Mione, it was just like throwing a quaffle through a goal post! I knew if I concentrated it would be easy!"

"Yeah you were awesome back there! And I think those little kids really admired you!"

Ron blushed furiously and scratched his head in awkwardness, "They were watching me, was that right?"

"Yeah…" Hermione said softly.

To break the awkward silence that had come over him once again Ron said, "Umm… before, you said there was lots of food here…"

"Oh yes!" Hermione said with relief that one of them had broken the silence, "What do you have a taste for because there is so many types of food here… I mean I know you probably aren't used to them but trust me carnival food is _amazing_!"

"Oh I dunno, something sweet maybe."

"Mmmm… I know! Cotton candy would be perfect!"

"Cotton?"

"Well it's not really cotton, and it doesn't look or taste like cotton, now that I think of it, it is a foul name for something so sweet."

"Whatever you say Hermione, if you say cotton is good then lets eat cotton!"

Hermione led Ron over to one of the Cotton Candy stands. Ron was in awe at the muggle making it. She took a cone-ish stick and swirled it around in this large metal tub that rotated. The cotton candy looked like a pink cloud on a stick!

"Ok Ron you taste it first and tell me what you think," Hermione laughed as she took a bit of the cotton candy off the stick and gently put it in Ron's mouth.

_Did he think I was being too flirty when I just did that… I kind of hope so… but then maybe not… I am so confused with these stupid feelings I am having for Ron. Remember Hermione he's just your best mate… just your best mate. I really have no idea. Should I be happy because we're friends, or sad because that's all we'll ever be? Hermione jumped when she heard the strange sound of Ron's voice, his mouth full._

"Owh Merlwin Hermwione, this stulf is amazwwing!" Ron swallowed. "It's like nothing I've ever tasted before! It's in your mouth and you get this blast of sugary taste, but then when you suck on it, the cotton shrivels up really quick and melts in your mouth!"

Ron continued to devour the cotton candy when Hermione spoke, "Okay Ron well you've played the games and eaten the food, so how about a ride next."

Ron stopped chewing immediately and gulped the remainder of the cotton candy he had in his mouth.

"Ride?" Ron said nervously, "Are you sure cause I don't want you to get hurt by the fairies or anything, I mean remember in Hagrid's class fairies can be really dangerous."

"Nice try Ron but come on, its Ferris not fairy wheel! The sun is setting anyway, and we don't want to be walking home too late, so how about just one, and an easy one at that."

"Alright, but I'm only doing this for you 'Mione."

After buying tickets for the Ferris wheel, Hermione led Ron to where you had to wait in line.

"So this is an easy one don't be frightened Ron," Hermione said with her lip shaking.

The sun was setting and she was still only in her jeans and a halter-top. Ron unlike her was the smart one for once and grabbed a hoodie before leaving for the cinema. But oh how she wished Ron would take his warm strong arms and put them around her like the other couples around them were doing.

"I'm not," Ron said without much assertion in his voice, "But Hermione, you're freezing, take this," And with that Ron took off the black hoodie he was wearing and gave it to Hermione.

_See Ron thought to himself, Mum, Fred and George think I don't know how to treat the girls I like… love… wait love did I just admit I love Hermione, yup well if I can say it to myself, maybe I can say it to her… but I need to think of a good way… something different…_

"Thanks," Hermione said looking away so as he would not see her blush.

_Oh Ron's hoodie is so nice and warm, and it smells like him too. That was such a sweet thing for him to do. I knew he knew how to treat girls…or was it just a common curtsy, yeah that must have been it. Ron's just that nice guy; I bet he would have given Harry or Ginny his hoodie if they were cold too._

Ron and Hermione came to the front of the line and gave the ride's operator their tickets. They sat down in the car with the bear in between them and the operator buckled them in. With the sun setting right in front of them, there was not a cloud in the sky in the city of London. And with that the ride began circling again and there it was silent between the two of them other than the rock music blaring from one of the more audacious rides.

"See Ron I told you this wouldn't be bad at all." Hermione said

"Mmm…mmm."

"Okay if you look over there you can see the Art Museum and over to your right is Bindings, my favorite muggle bookstore I was telling you about and Angelo's Ancient Artifacts shop is over there next door to Bindings."

"Mmm…mmm."

_The Farris wheel kept going around. This is gorgeous, we're alone, but then again aren't we always this summer, maybe I should just go for it and tell him. Tell him you love him, just say it, Ron I love you._

"Ron I… Ron, are you okay Ron?"

Ron's face was a sickly greenish color. He nodded a weak yes in response.

"No Ron talk to me, tell me the truth, do you not feel well?"

But before she could get the answer to her question, She heard Ron gag, put his head over the side of Ferris wheel and vomit. There went his lunch, the popcorn from the movie, and the cotton candy he enjoyed so much. Girls screamed and ran out of view of the ride.

"Oh Ron," Hermione said as she covered her mouth in surprise. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think you would get sick from the Ferris wheel. Ron come on they're stopping the ride, lets get you home."

The ride operator stopped the ride, and gave Hermione a pitiful look that said 'you picked a wuss for a boyfriend, he cant even stomach the Ferris wheel'. Hermione ignored the man put her arm around Ron and led him over and out of the carnival.

"Sorry Hermione," Ron said while wiping a little vomit from his chin.

"Don't even worry about it baby, it's my fault you didn't want to go on the ride in the first place, lets go home."

"That sounds good to me," Ron said with a tone of relief.

So Hermione and Ron walked back to Hermione's house, Hermione taking the shortest route possible. They walked in complete silence. Ron feeling embarrassed for the second or third time that day, he'd lost count. He puked front of Hermione, and the rest of the carnival, and Hermione was just thinking of the nights events.

_Hermione why are you so stupid, Ron told you he didn't want to go on any rides, next time I better listen to him and not push him to do anything just for me. She replayed the Ferris wheel scene over again in her head. He was just fine wasn't he, then bam! He gets sick. Well I tried to comfort him the best way I could, I put my arm around him… I mean that's what I would want someone to do to me if I got sick like that. Then I even said 'don't even worry about it baby…' wait oh my god I called Ron baby… why? I can't believe I did that… I called Ron baby… not that I wouldn't want to be able to do that more often…_

They came up to Hermione's porch; it was about nine o'clock with darkness upon them. Hermione unlocked the door and they both entered the dark house. Hermione flipped on the lights and flopped down on the couch.

"Umm Hermione, if you don't mind I'm going to bed. I feel better, but I think I just need to lay down for a while."

"Okay Ron, and again I'm sorry for making you go on the Ferris wheel, and I really hope you feel better. If you need anything, anything at all, just let me know."

"Thanks I will, G'night"

"Goodnight Ron."

Hermione sat and flipped through the channels for a little while before turning off the television and wondering upstairs. She noticed the light in the spare bedroom was still on so she peeked in and saw Ron sound asleep with the blankets thrown oddly all over the place. She tiptoed in and carefully put the blankets back on Ron since there was a breeze coming in through the window.

She gently kissed him on the cheek and said in a quick whisper, "love you Ron."

So with that she turned off the light and climbed into her bed. She didn't even bother to change. She fell asleep in her jeans and Ron's hoodie.

_Author's Note: So what did you think? I know it's different from the first version, but you gotta tell me - Loved it, hated it? Please let me know! Review Review Review!_


	4. Rain, Reality, and a Guitar

**The Magic of Ordinary Days**

**Chapter 4**

**Rain, Reality and a Guitar**

Author's Note: Okay! I'm sorry times a million! I know I haven't updated in forever but I'm here now! So sorry… so with out further delay… read on!

_Love is that one guy that makes you feel like you're in heaven. Love is when your reality is better than your dreams. Love hurts. Love is a being in itself. It speaks, though, very softly from the heart. Listen carefully for there is a message to be heard through the soft voice of love. Love is that special connection felt between you and that guy who makes reality more astounding than even your most amazing dreams. Love is crying about that guy when he leaves you. Love is the warmth that overcomes your body when that guy hugs you. Love is your heart melting when you lay your eyes onto his soft face. Love is the only thing that can speed up the beating of your heart while at that exact moment slow the very sands of time. Love is seemingly evil though it is really speaking to you, helping you to understand the answer to the biggest question, why... why can't we figure this whole thing out… right?_

Hermione opened her eyes slightly to the sound of birds chirping, not quite remembering what happened the night before. Until she suddenly got hot and realized she was still wearing jeans and Ron's hoodie. _Mmmm Ron, I really hope he's okay form last night…I should go and check on him._

Hermione wondered down the hallway and into the guest room. To her surprise Ron was nowhere to been seen. He must have gotten up already. Hermione thought as she headed down the stairs.

Ron had his back to her as he poured steaming hot coffee. He was very proud of himself that he had remembered how to work the muggle coffee pot. Ron was still embarrassed from what happen the night before but in this case, there was nothing he could do to forget… or make her forget. He just hoped she didn't think of him as a wuss now, just because he couldn't stomach the Ferris wheel. But we're just going to have to get past that…

"Today," Hermione said as she sipped her coffee, "I was thinking of going to the beach, I mean if you want to, and are feeling up to it."

"Yeah," Ron replied, "I think that would be a great idea."

"Good, then I'll pack us a lunch, and what do you say we head out around noon?"

"Okay, but 'Mione, how do you expect us to get there? I mean we can't apperate, and I don't think it would be a good idea to fly or anything."

"Oh Ron, don't worry, I've already thought of that. You know this summer my parents, being muggles and all, wanted me to be able to drive, so they made me take a five day class, and now I have my drivers license."

Ron choked slightly on his hot coffee, "You mean drive as in a car?"

"Yes, besides, what else would you expect me to drive?"

"Umm…Ummm I dunno, I guess."

"Well don't worry about it. Well it's already eleven o'clock, and if we are going to leave by noon we better get going then. I'll make the lunch, and Ron it would be so helpful if you could go into the basement and bring up a blanket from the big closet, that way we have something to sit on."

"Yeah sure no problem." Ron said as he got up from the table, rinsed his coffee cup in the sink, and headed downstairs.

Hermione rinsed her cup as well, and packed a lunch for her and Ron. She decided to cram as much food as she possibly could into her mother's cute little picnic basket. Hermione filled it with all of her favorite sandwiches and treats muggle and wizard alike.

Meanwhile, as Ron was in the Granger's basement looking for the blanket Hermione had specified, he came across something that made his eyes light up. Ron found the blanket with ease, but underneath it was an old tattered black case, and right away, he knew exactly what that case was. He pulled the case from out of the closet, and dusted it off. It was a guitar case. _Wow this is wicked. _

Ron had never told Harry or Hermione about this new little hobby of his. He picked it up after fifth year. Mr. Weasley, who was always bringing home muggle items from work, had never gotten a chance to play around with the acoustic guitar. Therefore, he gave it to Ron hoping he would start to love muggle artifacts like his father, and to the surprise of Mr. Weasley, Ron did. He was far from interested in all muggle things like his father, but the guitar; that was something Ron loved, something Ron was actually good at. He took it up naturally learning the art of the instrument, and to much surprise to himself and his family, Ron was actually very good. By now he had begun playing songs by ear, and sometimes he would even sing along with them.

Ron could play guitar and sing, and now he had something he was good at just like his friends. Harry was famous and always had the knack of being at the right place at the right time, and Hermione, she of course had her books. She was the cleverest which of their age by far. And now although no one know it yet, Ron had finally found his talent too.

Ron opened the rusty clasps of the case, and was surprised at what he saw inside. It was an acoustic guitar. The guitar was defiantly used. _It was probably Mr. Granger's from like the 70's._ _This could be really useful. I mean I know it is only the second day that I have been here, but I've known I liked Hermione since second year. This could be the perfect opportunity to tell her… if she does like me… oh I hope she does… this would be perfect. The sun setting on the beach… perfect. But then again what if she doesn't feel the same way and I make the biggest fool of myself… _But Ron never got a chance to think about all the fine details because he suddenly heard Hermione's voice coming down the basement steps.

"Ron, did you find the blanket?" Her voice rang throughout the Granger's home.

"Yeah I've got it! I'm coming!" Ron yelled back with joy. He shut the guitar case with a quick snap, and hauled it and the blanket up the stairs.

"I'm changing Ron, so if you could put the blanket and the picnic basket in the back of the car that'd be great."

"Alright," Ron said. Actually for Ron, this was good. He could put the guitar in the car, that way it would be a surprise for Hermione.

Hermione was in her room changing. _What bathing suit to ware?_ Hermione thought as she looked through her drawer of numerous bathing suits. _I want to look good, but not slutty. _She finally decided on a pink and brown bikini, but not a skimpy one, a nice one that she thought made her look cute and sexy.

By the time she got back down into the kitchen she saw Ron sitting at the kitchen table already changed. He was wearing his same emerald t-shirt but he changed into white swimming trunks with the same color emerald Hawaiian flowers down the sides.

"So what Hermione," Ron said with that grin Hermione loved, "Are we going to the Academy Awards, or the beach?"

"Ron!" Hermione glared back playfully hitting him as she strolled past.

The two teenagers made their way through the house and into the garage. She could tell Ron was nervous about driving in the car, but he got in with only a little hesitation. His last experience with a car had not been so good, so she tried to make it more fun by putting down the top of the Granger's Jeep, and turning up some music.

Hermione and Ron laughed and chatted all the way to the beach, and the discomfited events of the morning had been put behind them. Now all that was in their view was the warm June air, and the wind in their hair.

They arrived at the beach in good time, even finding a parking spot not far from the sand. Ron and Hermione got out of the Jeep and the both of them went around the back to get the lunch basket and blanket. They smiled at each other shyly as there hands brushed for a second when they both reached for the picnic basket. Hermione and Ron headed down towards the water to find a spot to set up.

"Does this look like a good spot?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Umm yeah sure it looks fine to me I guess. But then again I wouldn't be the best judge seeing as I've never been to a muggle beach before." Ron replied.

Hermione and Ron laid the red fleece blanket out for the both of them to sit on.

"I'm starved," Ron said as he pulled the picnic basket towards him, "so what'd you pack for us anyway?"

"Well I packed all sorts of different sandwiches, cookies, potato chips, and some different treats I thought you might like." Hermione said blushing.

"Hermione thanks a lot," Ron said with a sparkle in his eye, "this is all great. So what do you want?"

And that's how the day started, nothing out of the ordinary. After lunch, Hermione took out _Hogwarts, A History: Volume 2_ and began drowning herself in the book as she normally would, and as the day went on and got hotter, she even got the courage to strip down into just her bathing suit. Ron on the other hand laid out in the sun for most of the afternoon, with headphones attached to his ears.

By 2:30 in the afternoon, Ron stood up from the blanket, and stretched in the warm air.

"Hey 'Mione, I'm going to check out the water."

"Alright," Hermione said glancing up for the first time since lunch that day. She didn't even notice that Ron had taken his shirt off until now. Quidditch had really done his body good. He had some noticeable muscles, and very defined abs.

She watched Ron jog off towards the water, and got back into reading her book. But then suddenly without her even being able to register what had happened, Hermione felt herself being swept off the blanket.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione screamed with delight, "you put me down this instant! And if you even think about putting me into that water…"

But it was too late; Ron was too strong and too fast for her. And before she knew it, she hit the ice-cold water with a splash.

"Ahhh! Bloody hell Ron! This w-water is f-freezing!"

"I know, isn't it great?" Ron said laughing. He splashed her playfully.

"Oh no Ron, you're not going to get away with this!" Hermione shrieked, and with that she flung her petite self on to Ron trying to push him under.

Again Ron was too fast and too strong for her. He picked her up right away, and through her again into the water. They went on splashing each other like they were little kids again. And that's a good thing. When you can forget everything wrong that is happening around you, and just enjoy yourself.

Hermione was the first to leave the water, sprinting back to the warm blanket. Ron of course chased after her, and they both landed on the blanket with a flop, with high spirits and laughter all the way. They both had to stop and catch their breath as they lay there on the blanket in complete and utter silence. The sound of each other's breathing was the only sound that could be heard by the two.

The piercing crash of thunder cracking woke both Ron and Hermione from their daze. They weren't sure how long they had been lying there, but the sky was dark. Before they knew it, rain had begun pouring out of the gray clouds hitting their cheeks. Without even thinking they both jumped up and ran towards the Jeep. Ron grabbed the empty picnic basket, and the blanket. Hermione jumped into the driver's seat and began putting the roof on before the jeep got soaked as well, while Ron ran to the back to put the blanket and basket back. He then noticed the guitar, which he forgot all about. Quickly, he grabbed from its case, and got into the passenger side of the car.

"Wow, that was crazy, look at the sky isn't it all amazing!" Hermione said with a rush. "I mean one minute we were in the water, then on the blanket, and now it's pouring! And Ron, is that my father's old guitar?"

Ron totally ignoring the majority of her question and just replied with, "Uh Huh."

He looked into the distance, the rain was beginning to lighten up now, and the clouds were beginning to part. Ron guessed it was about six or seven o'clock because the sky was a beautiful swirl of red and pink and orange and yellow. The sun was setting, and they could hear the soft pattering of the raindrops lightly hitting the roof. They had the most perfect view of the sun setting on the beach; it was gorgeous.

_It's now or never, it's the perfect time. _Ron thought. _Just do it, go for it, I mean the worst that could happen is she doesn't feel the same way…but then I mean at least I could go to sleep knowing I tried. And if she doesn't, at least I'll know, and whatever happens, at least I'll know I tried everything._

Hermione and Ron were sitting in complete silence, something they had been doing a lot lately, something that up until recently, was not natural for them. Soaking wet, they were just sitting there at the beach in the Granger's jeep in their bathing suits.

Hermione broke the silence by saying, "Well I guess we better get going then…" and reaching to start the car.

"'Mione, wait a minute." Ron said as he gently stopped her by putting his hand on her arm. "Amazing."

"Amazing? Ron what do you mean?"

"Amazing," Ron said again like he was in some kind of daze, "Everything."

"Ron look at me, you're not making any sense. Is it from getting wet? Are you cold, or getting the chills? Ron!" Hermione said, worried now.

"Just like you said. It's all amazing, the sky, the beach," Ron said as he turned to face her, "and especially you. Hermione, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met."

At all of this Hermione didn't know what to say, to do, to think. _What was all of this, and why did Ron have that_ _guitar? Did he even know how to play the guitar?_ She started to speak, not knowing what words might actually come out of her mouth, but before she even began, Ron put his finger to her lips indicating her not to say a word, just listen, and listen she did.

Ron swallowed and began what would be one of the most unforgettable moments of their lives. What he had planned forever since he began playing the guitar. His fingers shaky, he began playing the chords what he felt, everything that he had been thinking ever since the day he knew, that day in second year, he just went with it, letting everything all out.

_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
that you belong with me_

_you might think  
I don't look  
but deep inside in the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
mmmm_

_I'm weak  
it's true  
cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
do you want me too?  
cause my heart keeps falling faster_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing that's true  
so I will not hide  
it's time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true_

_you don't know  
what you do  
every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move_

_I'm weak  
it's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
do you see me too?  
do you even know you meant me!_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing that's true  
so I will not hide  
its time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true_

_I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
the way that's true_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing that's true  
so I will not hide  
its time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true..._

Ron looked at Hermione with those pleading, big, blue eyes. He was breathing heavily. Waiting for something, any kind of reaction. But they just sat there, soaked to the bone from the rain in their bathing suits. Their eyes locked, and it was silent except Ron's heavy breathing.

He was getting worried now; it had been about a minute, probably the longest minute in their entire lives. Nothing, not even all the adventures they had gone on had measured up to this. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. They just sat there in utter silence. It started raining again. And it was odd, the way it just seemed to stop when Ron sang. Like Mother Nature knew to stop the rain for just that moment. Or maybe, it didn't stop. Maybe the two of them were just so wrapped up in their selves, in their moment, it didn't matter. Death Eaters could have surrounded the Jeep, and neither of them would have noticed.

After what seemed like eternity, Hermione finally broke the silence with only two words, "Oh Ron…"

_Author's Note: So what did you think, how was it? Short I know, A little bit of a cliffhanger, lots of fluff, but we'll just have to see! I really hoped you enjoyed this.becauseIkind of had ahard time writing it... But let me know what you want to happen causeI'm so stuck on where I want to gowith this!Please keep the reviews coming! I love hearing from all of you! XOXO_

_BluEyeDreamer_


	5. Just Listen, Okay?

The Magic of Ordinary Days

Author's Note: Hey! Thank all of you so much for the wonderful reviews I love them all! Also that song in chapter 4 was 'True' by Ryan Cabrera. Kind of suspenseful that last one was wasn't it? Well don't worry… here we go again! Read on my sexi luvers! (( yes oh I know you're **all** sexi lol))

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but the idea of my story… all credit goes to the brilliant J.K. Rowling! Also, Note to Readers: there is some swearing in this chapter!

Chapter 5

Just Listen, Okay?

**_Recap: _**_Ron looked at Hermione with those pleading, big, blue eyes. He was breathing heavily. Waiting for something, any kind of reaction. But they just sat there, soaked to the bone from the rain in their bathing suits. Their eyes locked, and it was silent except Ron's heavy breathing. _

He was getting worried now; it had been about a minute, probably the longest minute in their entire lives. Nothing, not even all the adventures they had gone on had measured up to this. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. They just sat there in utter silence. It started raining again. And it was odd, the way it just seemed to stop when Ron sang. Like Mother Nature knew to stop the rain for just that moment. Or maybe, it didn't stop. Maybe the two of them were just so wrapped up in their selves, in their moment, it didn't matter. Death Eaters could have surrounded the Jeep, and neither of them would have noticed.

_After what seemed like eternity, Hermione finally broke the silence with only two words, "Oh Ron…" _

"Oh Ron… that was amazing wh-when did you learn to play the guitar?" Hermione didn't know what to say really, so she just did what she knew how to do best – try and carry on an intelligent conversation.

"What?" Ron said softly, taken back. _After all of this all she could think of to do is compliment my guitar skills._

"Well I mean you must have been working on it all very hard because you were quite good…" _God what am I saying… Hermione why can't you just say what you mean, why can't you just say 'Ron I fucking love you!' why can't you lean over, jump on his lap, and give him the most passionate kiss of your life. The one that's been hiding inside ever since that day you knew… ever since that day you knew you were in love with him._

"I can't believe this Hermione, I can't fucking believe this! I just… I just let you know everything I have been feeling for the past 5 years and all you have to say is 'where did you learn to play the guitar,' I mean come on 'Mione what do you want from me!" Ron wasn't sure where to even go from here. He wanted to run away… cry… regret everything. He just laid himself out on the line and she didn't even seem to care… not in the way he wanted her to. But then what did he want, god he didn't even know…not completely.

"God Ron you know what…"

"What?"

"You're entirely right, you know that…"

"Umm…" 

"It's my turn now Ron… just listen okay?"

"Okay"

So goes they story of Ron and Hermione, neither of them know what they want, but who really does all of the time right? It's like we spend our whole lives telling ourselves that everything happens for a reason when in reality - - it's just that we give reasons for everything that happens. It's kind of like what messes us up the most is that we all have this perfect picture in are minds of the way things should be -- they way we've wanted them all along…

Hermione started, "You're my best friend. I'm not supposed to fall for you... you've always been there for me, a shoulder to cry on when Victor broke my heart. Always there telling me everything would be all right. But now when I see you... my heart skips a beat. And I want to run up to you and give you a hug and a kiss and tell you I love you… love you different… not like I love Harry… but I'm scared Ron, more scared than I've ever been… and because of what we've been through together this could mean everything…"

Blushing with embarrassment was an understatement, but it didn't even matter any more, they were so wrapped up in each other they could be any color of the rainbow. They sat there in awkward stage… no not awkward… just in one of those 'why does this seem so fucked up stages?'

"'Mione, you know, like I haven't had one of these before…"

"Explain to me what you mean by 'one of these'"

"You know, kind of like a stumper… the one where I go uhh and look like a complete idiot."

"I mean you completely caught me off guard…"

"Yeah but I think, I think I was supposed to… and now I am still in the uhhh phase. Now it is kind of like… yeah I haven't been there in a while… in this whole thing of people so called dating."

"Oh god"

"Yeah I'll probably be the one to fuck it up…"

"Too late its already done," Hermione laughed weekly, "I mean our relationship if that is what you would even call it, was kind of messed up from the beginning… meant to be you know, but it's like meant to be in which way?"

"Yeah."

"So I think you are the first to ever stump me with my own words."

"Is that a good thing?" Hermione laughed again, trying desperately to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah, I think so. You know me Hermione, I'm usually a quick talker and a fast thinker and right now I am blank for that."

"Sorry for screwing that up for you."

"Naw… I guess this is actually part of me not always quick to act on something, just wanting to be."

"But I think that's good sometimes."

"Yeah"

"Well I think…I think we both know this isn't exactly going any where..." Hermione said in a rush.

"Unless… unless you want it to… it's really kind of up to you," Ron said hopeful.

"Well it shouldn't be, Ron you did all of that for a reason. I don't exactly know the reason yet but I am going to figure it out."

"Well I'm, I'm fine you know I just need to get back into the swing of things…"

"No – I am mot going to figure this out. We are going to figure this out… _together_. I think it is kind of like sometimes I am afraid to become a couple because I am afraid of losing what we already have with each other…"

"But 'Mione, life is all about risks and it requires you to jump…  
let's not be the people who have to... to look back and wonder what they have  
or even could of have."

The sun was hardly visible past the line of ocean water spanning across the horizon. Ron had a salty mixture of rain and sweat forming little droplets across his forehead. Hermione's hair was a frizzy mess of curls, and her bare legs were sticking to the leather seats of the jeep. It was silent again. Hermione started the engine of the jeep and began to slowly back out of the deserted beach parking lot. It started as a fun filled day with your best friend, and yet only a few hours later, it turned into a day they would never forget for the rest of their lives. As it seemed, the ride home was like an eternity compared to their journey to the beach. No radio blasting, laughs, or not having a care in the world. The hour long drive seemed like it would never end, no sunshine; rain, no best friend; but then what did they have now?

Hermione thought, _It is like a guy and a girl can't 'just be friends' even if that's just how they want it to be. With a guy and a girl, there's always something automatically there in the back of your mind, no, your heart. Then we have to ask ourselves this question, then what does that make us…?_

Hermione couldn't entirely concentrate on everything. With the window cracked open, there was a soft breeze lightly skimming her cheek. Dark gray storm clouds were rolling in steadily over the vast sea of cars driving hurriedly on the expressway. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the first drops of hail clashing against the window, mixed with the freezing rain. Hermione lost herself in the thought of the violet color of the lightning. It was absolutely gorgeous, and for some reason the sound of the rumbling thunder soothed her. It made her forget everything that had happened between her and Ron for that moment. Storms had a way of doing that to her, taking her away into a place where she could be that other Hermione. That place where she could be that perfect Hermione she always dreamed of being.

Suddenly, she slammed on the brakes and all she could see ahead was headlights, headlights coming toward her. The car spun in a circle thrashing Hermione's head away from the window slicing the seatbelt into her neck. She could feel the heaviness of the Jeep underneath her and Ron was not in sight. She felt scared and alone without Ron near her.

Hermione thought, _I know now, more than ever that I had to tell him. Risk it, win or loose, it just had to happen, and I am making a vow to myself that however this relationship is going to go, they would always be friends… at least friends. Funny, isn't it, how life can seem to be going in your favor, then the road suddenly twists, and you're placed in front of the rocky bridge of hard times which you need to cross or you'll be stuck in a rut all your life. Funny, isn't it, how one moment you can hate someone with a passion and the next love them so much it hurts. Funny, isn't it, how you can never do anything right when everything's going wrong. It's hard, really hard, to try being in control of everything in your life. In fact, it's downright impossible, because every part of you wants something different…_

They had really gone through that today, but then hadn't they been going through it all their life… Yes they have, but finally one of them really took some action and decided to do something about it?

Chills ran down her spine when she saw Ron coming towards her. But she instantly felt protected. He had cuts in his forehead, and the blood was lightly trickling down onto his cheeks. His chest was bare and there were scrapes from where the car had tossed him, but some how he was able to get up with only a few abrasions. Hermione was stunned when she saw her bleary reflection in the rain splattered rear view mirror that was now laying on the ground beside her. She had a gash on her neck where the seatbelt had struck her. It was lightly bleeding. Her once curls were now tattered looking with stray strands sticking out all over.

"Oh 'Mione," Ron said with a tear in his eye.

"No Ron don't be like this, you can't break down, not now. Everything is going to be okay, everything is going to be okay," Hermione said, trying to assure the both of them at the same time.

"Help is coming," He moved, sitting awkwardly so he could put her head in his lap. He played with her hair as he looked into her chocolate eyes.

"About everything that happened earlier…"

"No 'Mione, it doesn't matter…"

"Yes Ron, it does, it's still my turn, so just listen okay?"

Ron nodded his head with a fixation, not taking his gaze off her russet eyes, or his strong hand from her golden curls. I

"I wonder why people fall in love? Like, what makes someone have this kind of feeling inside of them? When you get butterflies inside your stomach when you see them. And you could absolutely die just staring in their eyes. And no matter how badly they piss you off, you still love them no matter what. And when just hearing their voice makes everything all right. Or what makes you happy and smile when your down? That would be love. When you look for it, you can never seem to find it. When you find it you don't know what to do with it. When you have it you hope it lasts forever. And when you lose it your heart breaks. You can't help when you fall in love. It's the best feeling a girl like me could ever get. I love you Ron, I always have, and I always will... and if I could tell you one thing, I guess it would be that I love hearing your voice and that your smile just happens to brighten my entire day and it's those little things you do... without even knowing it."

"I love you too Hermione Granger, and…"

"Shh," Hermione interrupted as she put a finger to his lips, "Just shut up kiss me like an overdramatic actor whose starving for work with one last chance to make it happen…"

She tilted her head back slightly and closed her eyes as she felt Ron's soft lips kiss her for the very first time. His kiss was everything she imagined and more. Upside down, and soaking, she finally got that irresistible kiss from Ron she had always longed for. It began raining harder now, with the little specks of hail stinging their faces as they hit. The sound of muggle ambulances could be heard in the distance.

_Author's Note: All right so tell me what you're thinkin! I am thinking of ending it here but I am not quite sure yet, I don't want to but… hmm I'll have to think about it. Review, Review, Review!_


End file.
